Sweet Desert Rose
by Serpensortia Sweetie
Summary: Fred revisits in his head, the day he and Angelina first fell in love after they won their first pro quidditch match. A songfic to Sting's Desert Rose. Much extended summary inside ..Finished..
1. Extended Summary

=Extended Summary=   
  
  
  
  
  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

~*Sweet Desert Rose*~ 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*   
  


I will tell you now... a story of this woman. 

The girl that has stolen my heart for years and years. 

Though I can never quite explain what makes me feel the way I do about her. 

I can never put my finger on the reason why I dream about her night after night. 

Or, whisper her name even when I am asleep. 

I never understood how she was the only one who could tame a wild trickster like me. 

Some things are just meant to be unknown... 

But, what I do know is after so many years of yearning for her to feel the way I do... 

We are in love. 

Me and my Angelina.... 

My Desert Rose.   
  


I could talk about her to you for hours on end. 

But, then I fear eventually my talking will sound like babbling. 

So I will just tell you about the night we finally found each other. 

How I felt... the way we danced.... 

How she moved... how she looked. 

I remember like it was yesterday, 

Because I often visit the day in my head...   
  
  
  


~*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(A/n-I just had to put that part up first, to clear up the point of the story. The next chapter is the actual song-fic. I hope you enjoy it! And just the let you know that it is supposed to be Fred telling the story. Read on my friend.........) 


	2. Sweet Desert Rose

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

~*Sweet Desert Rose*~ 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*   
  


We had both been signed to a pro-quidditch team, and it was our first game. It was early in the fall and on a usual day the air would have been fresh and cool... Unfortunately the rain poured down in what seemed like buckets. Our team was up by 30 points, and everybody's adrenaline was pumping. The rain soaked through all of our uniforms but that wouldn't stop us. I remember the rush I felt in my heart every time Angelina darted passed me. The rain running through her long black hair. It was a short game because our seeker had caught the snitch about forty minutes into the game. We all walked back into the locker rooms for a congratulations speech from our coach. I didn't even listen to a word of the speech. I just sat staring at Angelina, watching the leftover rain drip down her cheeks. I woke from my daydream when she looked my way. She smiled at me, her dark brown eyes cutting right through me, making me hurt with a hunger for her and only her.   
  
  
  


*I dream of rain* 

*I dream of gardens in the desert sand* 

*I wake in pain* 

*I dream of love as time runs through my hand*   
  
  
  


The manager of our team then announced that he was throwing a party that night for the team and whatever guests they wanted to bring with them. I couldn't think of one person that I wanted to bring. Well... there was one, but she was already going to be there. The party was to start in an hour and a half, to give us time to go home and clean ourselves up. It was held in a beautiful expensive hall, and there was music and dancing... 'Hopefully this night will be great' I thought as the manager finished and left the locker room. It was time for us to leave too, so I went over to my locker to get my bag. I was packing it up when Angelina walked past me. But, she stopped for a second and turned around. "See you there, Fred." she said with a smile. Her eyes looked as if they were filled with mischief. She gave a quick wave and turned to leave. I started to fall back into a daydream as my eyes followed her all the way out the door. Inside me burned bright flames... Flames of desire that could never be extinguished. They still aren't to this day.   
  
  
  


*I dream of fire* 

*Those dreams are tied to a horse the will never tire* 

*And in the flames* 

*Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire*   
  
  
  


And in an hour and a half, like planned, the party began. I arrived fairly early, dressed in a black turtle neck sweater and black pants. Not many people were there yet, but I found one of my team-mates, Max, and went over to chat. We talked about the usual... quidditch, and after a while the beautifully decorated hall filled with countless people. The music started and Max found his girlfriend and went to dance. So there I was, alone. I leaned against the wall with my hands in my pockets, scanning the hall occasionally looking to see if Angelina had arrived.   
  


About ten minutes later... there she was. In the dark doorway I saw her curved silhouette, and then she stepped into the dimmed lights of the hall, which cast an orange glow on everything around. I remember exactly how she looked that night. She was wearing a strapless bronze colored dress that reached just above her knee, her silky ebony hair brushing along her bare shoulders as she walked towards me. A knot in my throat began to form, and I was then speechless. Her hips swayed seductively as she walked up to me, her high strapped shoes making her almost as tall as me.   
  


"Hey," she said simply kissing me on the cheek. "Having a good time?" She smiled.   
  


"Not too bad," I said plainly, my mouth was dry and I didn't really know what to say. But, then she took a step closer to me, and we were face to face. She was so close I could smell her perfume, which left my head filled with haze and my heart filled with lust.   
  


She looked into me eyes for a second, her long eyelashes fluttering each time she blinked. "Do you want to dance?" she asked in a hushed voice. I gave her a devilish half smile, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.   
  


*This Desert Rose* 

*Each of her veils, a secret promise* 

*This desert flower* 

*No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this*   
  
  
  


The dance floor was like an ocean of intertwined people, the bass pounding a hypnotizing rhythm into everyone's hearts. Once we got to the center of the crowd, she turned to face me. Lost in the rhythm we began to dance, I snaked my hand around her tiny waist to pull her closer to me. We have never danced like that before, far different from the insane way we danced at the yule ball at Hogwarts. Caught up in the moment and in the music I kissed her neck. She raised a mischievous eyebrow at me and giggled. We dance for several songs, until the music slowed and then she put her arms around my neck. I put both hands on her waist and we swayed to the slow music. After a while she rested her head on my shoulder and smiled. I had looked at her for the past few months like something untouchable to a guy like me... but at that moment I knew different....   
  
  
  


*And as she turns* 

*This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams* 

*This fire burns* 

*I realize that nothing's as it seems*   
  
  
  
  
  


How she had changed since our school days... I thought over and over as we danced. Not only a change in appearance, but a change in spirit and personality as well. She used to be tough, and kind of bossy when we were younger. Like she was one of the guys... just having a good time and playing pranks with us. Now, she was still tough when it came to quidditch, but all the rest of the time she was delicate and feminine. She had become thinner, and her tan skin seemed even more flawless.   
  


The song stopped and she lifted her head, her eyes reflected the glow of the crystal chandelier above us. Then, I did something totally uncharacteristic for me... I pushed a stray piece of her long hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her softly. We pulled apart and I looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. But from what I could tell she only wore a face of contentment and tranquillity. She gave me a small smile and I took her hand and led her off the dance floor to one of the surrounding tables.   
  
  
  


*I dream of rain* 

*I dream of gardens in the desert sand* 

*I wake in pain* 

*I dream of love as time runs through my hand*   
  
  
  


We ate dinner and talked with our fellow team-mates and their dates. We were all sharing jokes and stories over glasses of butterbeer and shots of firewhisky, and really had a great time. After dinner we danced some more, picking up where we had left off before dinner. The rest of the party was about the same and soon it was time to leave.   
  


We stood just inside the lobby of the hall where the party was held, when we leaned in and kissed for the second time that night. This kiss was more passionate and lasted much longer than the kiss from the dance floor. As we pulled apart I looked at her with pleading eyes. "I don't want this party to be over yet."   
  


She look down for a second and bit her lip, "You know... my apartment is just around the corner.... if you want to go there and spend some more time...." I cut her off with a quick kiss to give her my answer. "Alright... Let's go then," she giggled as she tied her hair up in a bun, preparing to go out in the rain.   
  


We apparated to her apartment, but both of us still under the influence of firewhiskey wound up on the side walk across the street. She giggled and ran across the street. The rain was still pouring down and I looked up into the dark sky, heavy rain drops hitting my face. It was like some divine dream, everything was happening before me in what seemed like slow motion. It was too good to be true, like a mirage in the dry desert. 

  
  


*I dream of rain* 

*I lift my gaze to empty skies above* 

*I close my eyes* 

*This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love*   
  
  
  
  
  


I followed her across the street and we went into her apartment building. We walked down the hall to her small apartment, and I waited as she dug in her purse for the key. She opened to door to her dark apartment and she switched on the lamp. Her apartment was small but immaculate. She took off her coat and hung it on a hook next to the door. "So this is my home," she said as she walked over to her mirror and untied her hair. I watched it cascade down her shoulders, and then she turned and looked at me. She walked toward me and said, "So I had a great time tonight." She put her arms around my neck and we leaned in for a kiss. She licked her lips when we pulled apart, and then we both smiled. And just like old times, our smiles were mischievous... except this time the reason for the mischievous grin wasn't for a prank we were pulling. No... it was so much more than that.   
  


*Sweet Desert Rose* 

*Each of her veils, a secret promise* 

*This desert flower* 

*No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this*   
  
  
  


And the rest my friends... I can't really say, because that would be... private. But, after that you know how the story goes. We dated for over a year and when I proposed she gladly accepted. We have been married for about a year and I have never been happier.   
  


But even now think back on the day I just described to you, and can remember everything that happened that entrancing night in the fall. The rain... the fire... the craving... the Desert Rose.   
  
  
  


*Sweet Desert Rose* 

*This memory of hidden hearts and souls* 

*This desert flower* 

*This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of the fall*   
  


=The end=   
  
  
  
  
  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

(a/n- The song is by Sting and I don't own it... but I highly suggest you listen to it because its so cool! I'm not exactly sure if all the lyrics are right because every time I looked them up each different site had different words! And I couldn't tell which ones were right so I just picked the most believable site and used the lyrics. Anyway, I hope you liked this =) and thanks so much for reading. And please review! 

Sincerely, 

*Jenna*   
  
  
  



End file.
